Plushie Rescue!
by Darth gryph
Summary: Me and my team of Yu Gi Oh plushies are relaxing after a hard day of writing my Yu Gi Oh fic, Duelist Empire, when we realize Yami Bakura has kidnapped Mokuba!!! Will me and the plushified cast of Yu Gi Oh be able to rescue Seto's annoying little brother?
1. Part one: The beginning

Summary- (A Yu Gi Oh crossover fic)  
Me and my team of Yu Gi Oh plushies are relaxing after a hard day of writing my Yu Gi Oh fic, Duelist Empire, when we realize Yami Bakura has kidnapped Mokuba!!! Will me and the plushified cast of Yu Gi Oh be able to rescue Seto's annoying little brother?  
  
  
Warning- I am a Diehard Pegasus fan!!! If you have anything agains Peggykins TURN BACK NOW!!!  
  
  
//Yami to Aibou//  
/vice versa/  
  
~thought~  
  
Telepathy via the Force  
  
  
Part one-  
  
*The scene- The plushie lounge at Darth Studioes©. Weevil Plushie and Yami Yugi Plushie are preparing to scare Teia Plushie out of her wits with a plastic spider, Im polishing my saber (Which is PURPLE, not red,) and Seto, Yugi, Mai, Bandit Keith& co. and most of th other plushies are watching Joey, Tristan and Pegasus playing poker*  
  
  
Joey Plushie- I dont get it! How can Pegasus call every single bluff we make!!!  
  
  
Tristan Plushie- *looks helplessly at his remaining five poker chips*  
  
  
Seto Plushie- *snickers* You two must have the worst memories in Anime history.  
  
  
Joey Plushie- Huh? Wadda ya mean by that?!  
  
  
All the other plushies watching- *all snicker*  
  
  
Joey Plushie- Raise five!  
  
  
Tristan Plushie- *puts five down as well*  
  
  
Pegasus Plushie- *does the same*  
  
  
Joey Plushie- Uh....oh....  
  
  
*all show their hands, Joey Plushie has a pair of sevens, Tristan Plushie a pair of nines, and Pegasus Plushie three sixes.*  
  
  
Joey Plushie-~how did he know he'd win AGAIN?!~  
  
  
Pegasus Plushie-*Snickers as Millenium eye glows*  
  
  
Joey Plushie-Wheres Mokuba Plushie? Didnt he say he was going to play too ~yea, maby I can win if Mokuba plays!~  
  
  
Pegasus Plushie-I doubt Mokuba's presence would have any effect on your ability to play poker, but I must admit I am rather curious as to where he's gotten too.  
  
  
  
*Several minutes are spent trying to locate Mokuba Plushie.*  
  
  
Joey Plushie- Hey! You were using your Millenium eye to see our cards, werent you!!!!  
  
  
Seto Plushie- Slowest mind in Amime history too.  
  
  
Bakura Plushie- Funny, my Yami hasnt said anything for some time now...  
  
  
*everyone turns to the corner where Yami Bakura Plushie is suposed to be chained up as punishment for stealing Poor Pegasus's Millenium eye*  
  
  
*Yami Bakura Plushie is gone!!!!*  
  
  
Everyone- Uh....Oh.....  
  
  
A note pinned to the back of YBP's cage-  
  
Mwahahahahahaha! I have kidnaped your precious Mokuba Plushie and am now taking him to my secret lair located somewhere that I am not going to tell you about!!! I have stolen a horse from a nearby saddle club fanfic, so there is no way you can catch up with me!!! Mwahahahahahahaha!!!  
  
  
Darth- Well, he got on my nerves anyways...  
  
  
Seto Plushie- We are going to rescue Mokuba.  
  
  
Darth- No we arent.  
  
  
Seto Plushie backed by an army of rabid fangirls- WE ARE GOING TO RESCUE MOKUBA!!!  
  
  
Darth- Cursed fangirls! Fine, we'll go rescue the brat.  
  
  
Pegasus Plushie- But how are we going to catch up with him? Even if we had our own horse, he's had far to much of a head start. If only we could somehow bypass the obsticals on land while still maintaining Equinial speed....  
  
  
Everyone else- *stares at Pegasus Plushie*  
  
  
Pegasus Plushie- *Realizes what he's just said* Uh oh.....  
  
  
Darth- *Pulls out literalization gun* Don't worry- it'll sting for a second, but it will go away quicky  
  
  
Pegasus Plushie-eep.  
  
  
Darth-*Fires literalization gun at Pegasus(the plushie), who turns into a Pegasus(the winged horse)*  
  
  
Pegasus Plushie-This is beyond humiliating.  
  
  
Cecelia Plushie- I think you look quite handsom as a horse  
  
  
Seto Plushie- I never new horses could blush....  
  
  
Darth- Thanks Cecelia  
  
  
Cecelia Plushie- Anything for a fellow sith  
  
  
*A few minutes later, everyone is flying over a rather ominous looking forest atop a very disgruntled pegasus*  
  
  
Weevil Plushie- One question: how are we going to find Bakura Plushe and Mokuba Plushie? We dont even know which way they went!  
  
  
Darth- Good point, maby we should stop and ask someone if theyve seen them.  
  
Joey Plushie- Hey! There are three people down there, lets ask them!!!  
  
  
  
*Pegasus begins to glide downwards*  
  
  
Darth- Hey, isnt that-  
  
  
Guy below- I choose you, Pikachu!!!  
  
  
*To be continued* 


	2. Part two: In which Brock gets fried and ...

Part two-  
  
  
  
  
Ash- Hey, what kind of Pokemon is that? *points at Pegasus*  
  
  
Pegasus- I am not a pokemon.  
  
  
Ash- *Points Dexter at Pegasus*  
  
  
Dexter-Pegasus is not a Pokemon.  
  
  
Seto Plushie- Smart red thing.  
  
  
Ash- I think Dexter is malfunctioning....  
  
  
Dexter- Im malfunctioning? IM MALFUNCTINING?!?!?!?! Your the one who cant tell what a &%8^ Weedle is when you see one, and you say IM MALFUNCTINING?! *goes on a long rant about Ash's lack of brains*  
  
  
Misty- The pokedex makes a strong case....  
  
  
  
Ash-*fumes* *smashes Dexter*  
  
  
  
Dexter-noooooooo! Im meeeeeltiiiing!!!!  
  
  
Yami Yugi Plushie*to Brock*- Um, have you seen a weird white haired plushie and an annoying black haired plushie ride by here recently?  
  
  
Brock- *ish staring at Mai, Cecelia and Teia plushies*  
  
  
Joey Plushie, Pegasus and Yugi plushie- *summon REBD, BETD and DM*  
  
  
Brock- *gets fried*  
  
  
Misty- Yea, those guys rode past about half an hour ago, thataway. *Points east*  
  
  
Darth- Thanks guys!  
  
  
Ash- Hey! Wait! I wanna challenge you! Gooo heracross!!!  
  
  
Heracross-*appears*  
  
  
Weevil Plushie- Ooooh! *Runs over to heracross with magnifying glass and butterfly net*  
  
  
Heracross- Cross? (translation- huh?)  
  
  
Weevil Plushie- *after looking heracross over* Why on earth is a cool bug like you hanging around a doofus like him? *points to Ash*  
  
  
Heracross-Cross... hera cross!!! (I dont know... hey! Why AM I hanging out with Ash!)  
  
  
  
Weevil Plushie- If _I_ were you, Id find a better trainer.  
  
  
Heracross- Cross, hera hera hera cross, cross? (Yea, I guess I should, you wouldnt happen to know a bug-loving trainer, would you?)  
  
  
Weevil Plushie- Well, I use bugs in combat, but I use duel monsters, not Pokemon...  
  
  
Darth- *hands Weevil plushie an anime-switch gun*  
  
  
Weevil Plushie- *looks questioningly at Heracross*  
  
  
Heracross- *nodds*  
  
  
*Weevil fires at Heracross, who becomes Heracross (1700/2000)*  
  
  
Ash- Hey! Thats my Heracross!!!  
  
  
Weevil Plushie- Not anymore it isnt!  
  
  
Darth- Hurry up Weevikins! We're leaving!  
  
  
Weevli- Coming!!! *runs back to Pegasus, new card in hand*  
  
  
*Pegasus takes off again, heading east*  
  
  
*Some time later*  
  
  
Ash- Hey! That bug loving plushie guy called me a doofus!!!  
  
  
Dexter- Darth does not own Yu Gi Oh or Pokemon, although she wishes she did.  
  
  
  
*to be continued*  
  
  
Hmmmm, what to do next? Sugestions welcome^.^ 


	3. Part three: In which Pegasus and I both ...

Part three- In which me and Pegasus get very ticked off  
  
  
  
Yugi- Wow, that was strange. What are the chances of us running into another group of anime main characters?  
  
  
Darth- On fanfiction.net? Pretty high I'd say.  
  
  
Teia- Hey? Whats that up ahead?  
  
  
Darth- Funny, that huge digital bird looks familiar *pulls out anilization gun and fires it at the large birdlike thing*   
  
  
Anilization gun- Your suspicions are correct.  
  
  
Darth- I was afraid of that...  
  
  
Saura(on Birdramon)- TK? Is that you? Pegasusmon looks kinda funny...  
  
  
Pegasus-...  
  
  
Darth-...  
  
  
Seto Plushie- I think youve mistaken us for someone else.  
  
  
Mimi*coming up from behind carried by lilymon*- Hi TK! Whats wrong with Pegasusmon?  
  
  
Darth-...  
  
  
Pegasus-...  
  
  
Yami Plushie- I think you have the wrong person.  
  
  
Kari *coming up from the left*- TK? Are you alright? You and Pegasusmon look a bit weird...  
  
  
Darth-...  
  
  
Pegasusmon-...  
  
  
Davis *from the left*-Pegasusmon? TK? What happened to you guys?  
  
Darth- *draws lightsaber*  
  
  
Pegasus- *plays toonworld and dragon egger*  
  
  
Darth&Pegasus- *growl*  
  
  
Digimon Cast- uh oh....*run away*  
  
  
Darth- *fires one of her many guns at them* I dont even _like_ TK!!!  
  
  
Pegasus- This is humiliating beyond beleife.  
  
  
Seto Plushie- I dont want to inturupt you two, but can we please go find my brother now?  
  
  
Pegasus- Fine fine fine... *Continues to fly east* 


End file.
